Sunrise
by JustAnotherLoneWolf
Summary: First of all, I'm aware valentines Day has past, but oh well. This is a romantic story about Skipper and Megan (my OC, but you can read this without reading my first story I think) talking and being social. Also, this is my first chapter/story over 2,000 words! Yay! This is a one shot by the way. Please read, review, and give me criticism if you think I deserve it. Thanks!


**Hi guys. Yes, this is a Valentines Day One-Shot a day after Valentines Day. GAH, I'm a horrible author! Anyways, here goes my first fully romantic story. **

* * *

**Sunrise**

* * *

Central park apartments were so...different at this time of year. It was weird. Everyone was talking about love, who they love secretly, and all that stuff.

Skipper knew ringtail was probably hitting on some girl he met in his nightclub, trying to get a valentine. He did this every single night before valentines day. Turned his music off, and got busy.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the mans stupidity. He often wondered if he knew he was bringing home married woman, or just missed the indent where the ring used to be.

"Don't you love the quite?" Skipper turned around from his spot on the couch, and looked at the speaker.

"Megan, what are you doing in our HQ? I was hoping you wouldn't pick up Marlene's habit of not knocking," Skipper said as he gave the girl somewhat of a glare.

"Like you knock when you wanna go into our apartment?"

"That's different," was the comeback.

"How is it different? Knocking is knocking, and not knocking is not knocking," she looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"We have classified business we handle, that's how it's different," This was something these two did often. Just banter in a way.

"Well, Mr. Detective, how do YOU know I didn't have some good old classified reason to be here?"

"Well, Megan, you're you. You never have a reason to be anywhere. You just appear," Skipper said.

"Are you comparing me to a fast food joint?"

"At first no, now that I think about it more, yes," Skipper said before he smirked at the girl. He loved pissing her off, and he knew that comment would.

"Fuck you," Megan growled before lightly punching Skipper on the shoulder. She sat down next to him and laughed.

"You're so ladylike Megan," Skipper said. Of course, he would never admit he found her cursing habit somewhat cute. No. That wouldn't do.

"Hey, I used to be worse. Anyways, I did come here for a reason. I wanted to talk to you about something," She cast her eyes on the ground. She never liked talking about this point in her past, but it was all coming back.

"We can talk…what's up? Are you okay?" Skipper was now full of concern for her. He cared about her to much to see her in pain.

Megan pulled a piece of newspaper out from her jean pocket and handed it to Skipper. He unfolded it, and was confused as to what this had to do with Megan.

"Chase Lockwood, 20, arrested for murder, breaking and entering, drinking underage, and doing illegal drugs escaped from prison today, sources say." There was a picture of the guy as well. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Skipper didn't recognize him whatsoever.

"What does this have to do with you?" Skipper asked as he looked away from the clipping and back at Megan.

"That would be my ex boyfriend…the one who got me into drinking…which you probably know I'm addicted to like hell…"

"Oh…okay…so you think he's gonna find you or something?"

"No, nothing like that. We changed our phone numbers, and we moved. He could, but he'll be to busy with hookers, or scared Annabella is gonna threaten to shoot it off." Megan said before letting out a small laugh.

She would never understand her ex's obsession with hookers, but she did understand her friends threat. When she found outsweet, not one for cursing or threats Annabella could do that, she was insanely proud. She was finally rubbing off on her!

Skipper just eyed the girl sitting next to him. She was strange, sometimes to strange. Even for him.

"Anyways…the reason I'm here is I wanna talk to you. Not about anything specific. I just wanna get my mind off everything."

"You know, it is the day before valentines day. I could have plans." Skipper reminded Megan. He didn't, he just wanted to see her response.

"Oh, you do? Fuck, I'm sorry I just assumed because I haven't seen her and I thought I would have and…you're a bastard. You know that?" She started getting up to leave, then stopped realizing he was kidding around.

"Yet you're still here," Skipper said as he smiled at her.

"So? Whatcha wanna do? Watch a movie? Ya know…if you're not busy…" Megan whispered as she gave a small smile.

"Whatever you want, doll face,"

* * *

It was about an hour later, a crime show marathon was the winner. They sat together, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist. They were both happy as of right now.

They had been talking all night. Not just about one topic, either. About as many topics as you can think off. From the pizza place down the street using a store bought pizza sauce when claiming it was home made, to murders that happened back in the nineteen hundreds and their trials.

"So, since Burt was so bothered by this 'Kazoo Kid' we thought-" Skipper started before getting interrupted.

Megan lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes, confusing showing in her own. "I'm sorry, 'Kazoo Kid'? Definition, please?"

"Oh, right. The 'Legendary Kazoo Kid' was some kid who stayed here with his parents on business. Since they were always away, he would run around banging on residents doors playing the kazoo." Skipper explained, recalling the story.

Megan nodded, and put her head back on his shoulder.

"Anyways, we found out Burt left to go find the now grown up kid. We thought he was gonna hurt the guy, or worse. So, we go after Burt in basically a rush, and find out he wasn't gonna hurt the guy. Nope, ironically, he was going to give him his kazoo back," Skipper said. He heard Megan hum.

"You're life is so interesting," Megan said in pure awe. Her life was simple. You go after the bad guys, you kill them, you ditch the body, make sure your trail is clean, then get the fuck outta the country if you're away from home. Again, simple.

"I guess. Just a day in the job," Skipper smiled.

Megan yawned and moved to the other end of the couch. She spoke in a hardly hearable voice. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna spend the night here…yeah…that sounds nice."

Skipper rolled his eyes and smiled. She was cute when she wasn't even trying to be.

About five minutes later, Skipper sat on the couch, staring at the girl.

Damn, how much could one person move in five minutes?!

Kowalski walked in from his date. "Hey, Skipper. I really think she's the one, you know?"

"Yeah…I do," Skipper said, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go in the lab and finish my time machine. Rico, come help me out?" Kowalski asked as he looked at his teammate. He was laying in his cot, reading a comic book.

"Uh huh," Rico announced as he got up.

That's when Megan decided to throw herself on the ground.

"Wha?" Rico asked, as he stared at the girl. "How do we…"

"I'll handle her, you guys go do whatever you need to do."

Rico and Kowalski nodded, and went into the lab.

Skipper looked down at the girl, and looked at Private.

"You can't leave her there, Skippah," Private said before going back to watching the lunacorns.

"Thanks for the tip. I learned so much," Skipper said as he rolled his eyes. He looked down at Megan.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to risk that if he did this wrong things could be awkward.

He picked her up, and put her back on the couch next to him, being carful not to wake her up.

She stayed still for a minute, and he relaxed and sat down. The second he did, she fell over and ended up with her head against his chest.

Skipper took a deep breath and looked at Megan. He sighed. What was he supposed to do now? Move her again?

He looked down at her. Megan was currently shivering and trying to get closer to him. Basically using him as a heat source.

It took him a few minutes to pick, but he decided to let her stay there. Mainly because he didn't wanna deal with the horror of a tired Megan, something he had been warned about in the past.

About an hour later, they were both asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next morning Skipper opened his eyes, and remembered he fell asleep with Megan last night. He was surprised she actually stayed on the couch.

Then again, he had his arm around her. So that probably helped.

"Megan, wake up," Skipper said as he shook the girl gently.

In response? She groaned.

Skipper laughed. "Doll face, you're gonna miss the sunrise. I'm just waking you up like you've always wanted me to."

"Go away, you charming asshole," Megan growled.

"Oh, so I'm an asshole, but I'm still charming?"

"Yes, now since you're gonna keep talking, sunrise time!" Megan said in an excited voice, jumping off of Skipper.

Skipper got up, and went to the window the girl was standing at.

They stood there for a few seconds, not saying anything.

"Whoa…it's so beautiful," Megan noted, not taking her eyes off the sight.

"Yeah…," Skipper agreed. "Almost as beautiful as you."

"What? Do you actually mean that?" Megan asked as she turned turned as faced him.

"It depends. You think I'm charming?" Skipper asked, knowing she did.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Depends if you think I'm beautiful," was the response.

"Okay, then yes. I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

"And I think you're charming. There, I admit it. Happy?"

"Actually, yeah. I am happy," Skipper said as he smirked at Megan.

During that conversation, they were getting closer and closer to each other, till they were maybe only an inch away from each other.

Maybe something would have happened to, if Julien hadn't showed up.

"Hello neighbors! The king, which is me, is to be needing to borrow…oh, did I just interrupt something? The king thinks he did," he said as he noticed his 'friends' awfully close to each other.

"No, you didn't," Megan said as she backed away from Skipper. She could has sworn she heard him growl, "Damn it." under his breath.

"Nope, not a thing. What the hell do you want, and why are you up this early?" Skipper said, it was taking everything he had not to punch him.

"A cage…to throw mort in! He won't stop touching the royal feet!" Julien yelled as he pointed to his feet.

"You're not putting that poor kid in a cage, or you'll be in a cage. In a basement. Begging for your life," Megan spoke up, giving the man a glare. She hated child abuse.

"Okay! Okay! Please don't kill me mean lady," Julien said as he looked at Megan with a fearful look.

"She won't," Skipper spoke up. "As long as you do what she says, and what I say, because she's like a tiger on a leash controlled by me."

"Okay, okay!" Julien ran out of the apartment then, to scared to even mention the cage again.

Megan burst out laughing.

"Nice, but you need to stop jumping in on my game! Come up with your own ideas to make him listen to you!" Megan said.

"My mind isn't weirdly creative like yours is!" Skipper yelled back in his own defense.

"Oh, whatever. Anyways, I gotta get back home…ya know, before Miranda starts asking questions and gah I don't wanna deal with her," Megan said as she went over to the door.

"Bye, Skipper," Megan said as she smiled at him.

"Later, Doll face."

**So…yeah…that's the end. Hopefully this didn't suck. Please review. Honestly, because I'm not the best at romance I don't think.  
Thanks!**


End file.
